Burned Away
by Pichu Gal
Summary: Two years after his release, Simon Blackquill is prosecuting again, and his life is back on track. However, when a tragedy occurs, Blackquill is stuck in his mind, and his rational thoughts are slowly burned away by fear. But Simon Blackquill, the Twisted Samurai, afraid? Note: The Cykesquill ship will set sail eventually! And by eventually I mean I have no idea so just R&R please
1. Prologue

Guten Tag, mes amies! This is Pichu Gal here, ready to tell you...

THAT I'M BACK AND ARMED WITH A NEW FANFIC!

Here, have a cookie to enjoy while you read this (but don't forget to enjoy the story too).

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Phoenix Wright games.

* * *

_Prologue_

His apartment was empty, and all was silent. After unlocking his door, he heard the satisfying _click_, and he let himself in. The metal hinges creaked noisily, piercing the silence, and light from the hall flooded the room. Turning around slightly, he flicked the switch, and the room's details came into view. On the walls hung Japanese art, and his trusty katana. The furniture was black, and the obsidian shelves were stacked with books, save for that one photo. The door creaked once more as he closed it, and silence yet again settled in his ear. He threw his briefcase on the couch and opened the fridge, grabbing the sandwich that would serve as his pitiful dinner. His financial situation was tight, as there weren't many cases recently. What happened to the crime rate in Los Angeles, anyways? Sighing, he turned on the news and started to eat, only to almost choke on his food in shock. He would recognize that red hair anywhere, and that device that clung to her neck. He saw a red vest and a shimmering golden bracelet entering the ambulance, the red-head soon to follow. He saw the badly burned and almost dead Trucy Wright, hat gone and cape charred. Phoenix Wright was on TV, sobbing for all it was worth. Simon Blackquill jumped up, his half-eaten sandwich ignored.

The Wright Anything Agency had been set on fire, and the people inside were heading to the ER.

* * *

Yeah yeah, so this was short, but don't worry, I'll update in like a couple hours, okay? Okay. (That reference tho)

How about it? This was just the prologue, but I dunno that review button looks pretty sexy, yeah?

Achtung, baby! To chapter 1 we go!


	2. Chapter 1

Hola! Now that it's summer, I can officially get this thing updated regularly!

But two chapters in one day? Pichu, you've taken it too far.

However...

Readers DO like cookies to eat, ja? *tosses cookies at readers*

Okay okay I'm done rambling on... I think. See y'all at the end of the chapter! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Phoenix Wright games

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_Beeedoooooobeeeeeedooooobeeeedooooo_

The ambulance sped away, and most bypassers were oblivious to the horror that was unfolding inside. Athena Cykes's heart was failing. Her long red hair was singed and smoking, and her once-smooth skin was black and peeling. Suddenly, her lungs collapsed as she seized painfully on the mat beneath her.

"We need to intubate her! Quick!"

All the attention was mainly focused on her and Trucy, as Apollo was in a slightly better condition than the two. He had burns, but only to the second degree. Sadly, Athena was the one closest to the blast, and she would have died had it not been for Phoenix Wright dousing her while calling 911. But he did not extinguish the flames before they could do damage. Instead, the fire persisted on her clothes, and her skin was burned down to the bone (my apologies for any disturbing images). Trucy Wright was faring worse than Athena because she was the one who stayed behind to help everybody. The doctors were almost certain she wouldn't make the morning. Phoenix Wright came out mostly unharmed, save for a few scrapes and minor burns. He got lucky, but there was a terrifying amount of smoke inhaled. Even when he survived the fire, there was still the large risk of cancer in his lungs.

**At the hospital**

Blackquill arrived shortly after the employees of the Wright Anything Agency were placed in the ER. His dark and brooding demeanor caused most to run away from him in fright, and he soon made it to the window just outside of their room. On the outside, Simon was standing still in a calm and collected manner. However, on the inside, his thoughts were slowly spiraling out of control. He saw Metis' body instead of Athena's on the bed. He saw a bloody katana run straight through her heart. He saw her long red-orange hair turn black. Dr. Metis Cykes was severely burned and barely breathing in the bed beyond the window.

_No... Impossible... Metis Cykes is already.. dead! Stop! Stop! STOP!_

His thoughts were clouded with fear. He stood staring with a mortified expression on his face as Dr. Cykes, stabbed and bloody, sat up to snarl at him.

"Why the hell would you do that to me, Simon?! I taught you and loved you as if you were my SON! How could you betray me like this?"

_I didn't... I didn't kill you... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to betray you! I didn't know what... What I was thinking, and I... I..._

"NOOOO!" He blinked rapidly as his mind cleared. Metis melted away to reveal Athena.

_What... What the living hell? What did I just see? Did my long years at the clink drive me to insanity? _

Whatever happened, he was sure that he was in no mental state to see anybody. Turning around, he took a step forward, only to come face to face with a red-eyed Phoenix Wright. Phoenix had a gash above his right eyebrow, and there was a pinkish patch of skin on his neck that looked bad.

"Prosecutor Blackquill! I... Did you..?" he spluttered.

"Wright-Dono. I saw your situation on the news and I thought I might as well come to see if your employees are okay."

_Shit, that was too cheesy! He's looking at me weird now._

"They look the same as they do when I rub evidence in their face. Red and sweaty," He smirked, letting out belts of rude and harsh laughter.

"I see that absolutely no tragedy can faze you, Blackquill. Have a good evening." Said a more than exhausted Phoenix Wright.(I am sooo tempted to insert a pokemon pun in EEVEEning and oops lookie there I ABSOLutely love puns)

"Hmph." All Simon could do was act like his old self as he walked away.

**Phoenix**

_Is he really so rude as to laugh this all off? I could have sworn I heard a hint of compassion in his voice. But I'm not detecting any lies... Oh well. His years in that awful cell must have stripped him of all humanity._

**Blackquill**

_That was much too close. I can't risk being there... But what about Athena?_

_Hold on._

_Athena? When did I start worrying about Athena? She's an adult now, not the little child I used to know. She's none of my concern. _

(But my power as an author can MAKE her your concern, Blackquill! How do you like dem apples? Oh wait, I can make you like them! Heheheh... I feel evil now)

_I'll visit her- no, them- all tomorrow. _

After making sure no one was following him, he took off and headed home.

* * *

Damn, that review button sure has nice corners. * hint hint nudge nudge wink wink wink*

WHALE, I'm having quite the problem here. To make Simon have the ability to transform into a hawk, or to not make Simon have the ability to transform into a hawk? Tell me in the reviews, yeah? While you're at it, answer my joke: What do you call laughing mayonnaise?

I'll flip a coin if nobody reviews (Awwww... :c)

But until the next chapter comes out, here's a cookie of thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

It's edited!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Simon's Apartment**

Blackquill had been worrying (or at least close to the feeling of worry) about Athena's state, and he decided to call Phoenix Wright. Hopefully the man wasn't too ticked off about his behaviour earlier. He smirked at the thought and scrolled through the contacts on his phone. Ah, there he was, under the name "Blue Monkey". He hit the call button.

_Briiiing!_

_..._

_..._

_"Yyyyello?"_

_"Wright-Dono."_

_"Oh! Prosecutor Blackquill!"_

_"Hmph. How are they?"_

_shit shit shit too concerned shit shit think fast Simon think fast_

_"That is, will I be able to crush their spirits in court anytime soon?"_

_Godammit, way too close_

_"...Oh. Apollo's getting much better, but Athena is in critical condition."_

_"And your daughter?"_

_Maybe he'll let this one slip go?_

_"S-She died a few hours after you left."_

_"Then...Should I leave you alone now?"_

_"Do you mind?"_

_"I have the decency to leave a man alone when he is at his weakest. It is a matter of honour."_

_"Oh, uh ok-"_

**_click_**

"Gee, thanks for hanging up on me, Blackquill."

Back on Simon's end, a buzz of fear hummed in his ear (Oh lookie that rhymed!). Athena was in critical condition. Suddenly, his mind came to the image of Athena's funeral. He could see everything clearly. Her sparkly yellow and blue dress, her red hair let down, and the crowd of people whose hearts she touched. Blinking rapidly, he put his hands to his face to see if it was true.

Simon Blackquill, the Twisted Samurai, feared by all and afraid of nothing, was crying.

* * *

I have nothing else to say except for no, I won't kill Athena. I struggled with the decision of killing Trucy though. She's sweet, adorable, funny, and just so loveable in general.

Cookie for the borderline to non-existent feels?

See ya!


	4. Chapter 3

Hiyas! Pichu Gal is BACH! (#puns)

Seeing as nobody bothered to answer my joke, I guess I'll have to answer it myself. *sigh*

Q: What do you call laughing mayonnaise?

A:LMAYO!

Ba dum pssss

... no?

Fine, I see how it is.

Anywaaay,

Here's your cookie! See ya soon!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Simon couldn't believe it. He hadn't shed a single tear in 7 years, but the mere thought of a funeral left him sobbing. Just what WAS it about Athena Cykes that made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside? Even when she was a child, Athena never ceased to amaze him.

~Flashback~

"Simon! Simon, carry me!" giggled an 7 year old Athena. Her mother frowned.

"Athena, should you really be calling Mr. Blackquill Simon?"

He chuckled, not sure whether he should be offended or amused.

"It's fine, Dr. Cykes. I'm not sure she can pronounce Blackquill anyways."

"YES I CAN!" Athena shouted at the top of her lungs. For such a little kid, she sure had an incredibly loud voice, and Metis winced.

" Why don't you prove it, little one?" He said, bending down so that he was face to face with Athena. She grinned.

_I can't believe that I still remember her almost toothless smile..._

"I can say your last name! Bwackwill! Mr. Bwackwill! See, mommy?" Metis brought her right hand to her forehead.

"Hmmm... Can you say blue?" He asked curiously.

"I sure can," Athena grinned again. "bwue!"

It was that day the Space Center realized that Athena Cykes could not make the "l" sound. And that made her all the more adorable.

~End flashback~

_Maybe I should visit Athena when she's better. I'll see Apollo today though, just so I don't make Wright-Dono suspicious._

**Hospital**

Simon entered Apollo's room, and he found the young defense attorney glaring at the bandages that covered his torso and thighs. Apollo looked up at Blackquill with frustration shining in his eyes, only for his expression to change to surprise.

"Prosecutor Blackquill! What... Why are you here?"

"Is it not obvious, Justice-Dono? I'm here to visit you. Unless you would rather have me gone, in which case," he dragged a chair next to Apollo's bedside. "I"ll stay here anyways." Apollo rolled his eyes. Even without his bracelet, he could tell that Blackquill was hiding something.

"Why are you really here, Blackquill?" He asked, trying to perceive any odd habits.

"... Hmph. Your eyes are bugging out, meaning that you're trying to perceive something. I suppose I should save you the trouble, but only because I hate resting my eyes on someone who looks so absolutely ridiculous." Blackquill smirked.

"Hey!" exclaimed an indignant Apollo. "I don't look ridicu-"

"SILENCE!" He snarled. "I'm here to ask about Athena. There, happy?"

Apollo was silent, eyeing Blackquill like he had just sprouted three heads.

"You're here... for Athena? Damn, I didn't know you had the hots for her. It's a shame that she won't look the same anymore."

"Of course she won't look the same, she just got burned badly." He said hotly. Apollo shook his head.

"No, you don't understand. She's getting surgery. All over her body. She probably won't even act the same anymore."

It was Simon's turn to stare.

"Cykes-Dono... she won't... What?!" Apollo just nodded.

"I don't know if she'll even remember who a-any of of are... I don't know if she'll be able to defend anyone anymore... Hell, I don't even know who she'll look like after the surgery is done!" He started to sob. "Prosecutor Blackquill... please don't tell Athena this, but I need to get it out..."

"Justice-Dono..?"

"I love her."

* * *

Ooooohhhh plot twisstttt

What did you think? I'll post another chapter soon!

Until then, have a cookie while you press that super sexy review button. *winks*

Before I forget, I'd like to thank **MadFox32**, **tallfry**, and **Guest **for reviewing!

Peace!


	5. Chapter 4

Two chapters a day it is!

Oh, if only WRIGHTing fanfiction was a job...

Pardon the pun. I quite fond of puns and cookies, if you haven't noticed already.

Here's your cookie and your story!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**Blackquill's apartment**

It was two days since he last visited the hospital, but it was a must for him to come. Earlier that morning, Phoenix had called him saying that people could visit Athena now, and that he would come to see her later because he needed to talk to Apollo. After hearing this, Blackquill jumped up and put on his coat while beckoning his bird.

"Come, Taka. Let's see what new face Athena's managed to procure."

**Hospital**

Simon got to the hospital earlier than he expected, and he ended up waiting outside of Athena's room. He thought about what he would say, what she would look like, and what Dr. Cykes would say. What WOULD Dr. Cykes say? Chills crawled up his spine as his surroundings became a dark void. He turned around, panicked and confused, when all of a sudden he came bumped into the hilt of his katana. He looked down at the blade, and then up to a ghostly version of Dr. Cykes' face. Before he could say anything, Metis spun the sword around and stabbed him in the stomach, twisting it through his gut, then slowly drawing it out.

"Now do you know how it feels?" she hissed

"I- _ccghh_" He spluttered, coughing up large amounts of blood.

"You will die by your own blade one of these days, the way I died by mine! I'll make sure of that!" she screeched. Somehow, Simon found the power to speak.

"No! Dr. Cykes, this isn't you! You would never threaten anyone!" He gasped, feeling cold, lifeless hands clutch his neck. Metis' voice, low and dangerous, snarled in his ear.

"Oh, this isn't a threat,_ Simon,_" He was left choking on his own spit, blood gushing out of his wound.

"Dr. Cykes..!"

"It's a promise."

With that, Simon was released, and the hospital came back into view. The door opened, and a doctor walked out.

"Sir, are you here to see Ms. Cykes?"

Blackquill couldn't speak, so he nodded in response.

"She's right in here, but she's tired. Please don't stress her out too much."

Another nod, a step into the room, and a gasp of horror.

The woman in the bed was not Athena at all. Yes, her hair was relatively the same colour, but that was where the similarities ended. Large, soft, brown eyes rose to meet his. Perfectly defined eyebrows arched in surprise, and her thin lips parted as if to say oh. This woman's features were a little less friendly than Athena's, and he could barely sense the 20 year old within her body. However, it was undeniable that this woman was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A pink butterfly fluttered lazily around her bedside, and came to settle on the woman's delicate right index finger. Blackquill was speechless.

"Prosecutor Blackquill? What brings you here on this fine day?" The woman asked. Blackquill still didn't answer.

_Since when did she start talking like THAT?!_

"Are you all right, sir?"

_What the fuck? Sir? This... This isn't Athena! Is it..?_

"I'm all right, miss."

"Oh, that's so wonderful to hear. And you don't have to call me 'miss'. We're not strangers, Blackquill. Where have you been?" She chuckled.

_Where have YOU been? You look like a complete stranger to me. And that laugh... That's not your laugh, Athena!_

_"_Oh, you know, out and around, the usual." He decided to play along. What exactly did the doctors do to her? She laughed again.

"Please, Blackquill. You know that that was not what I intended to ask you," Her brown eyes grayed slightly and she looked down before glancing up again and smiling.

_NO! They took away your smile too? Where's my Athena Cykes? She smiles with her mouth open!_

_"_Are you okay? I mean, after your surgery and everything?" He dared to ask. The woman looked down once more, and he saw pure rage flash through her eyes. She looked up, smiling once more.

"Oh, Prosecutor Blackquill, I've never been better!"

_Oh Athena... Where are you? _

Simon nodded slowly, acknowledging her response. Athena Cykes was gone, and nobody could bring her back.

"Prosecutor Blackquill," she said in a sing-song voice. "You're hiding something from me. And I want to know what."

_Should I try to call her that? What if that anger comes back? Urk... It's now or never, Simon._

"Cykes-Dono. You haven't lost your touch, I see."

_Please respond the way you normally do..._

"CYKES-DONO?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She yelled, brown eyes turning white as she turned her head sideways to glare menacingly at him.

_Shit, thats a no._

"My name is-" she started, only to be cut off by Phoenix Wright marching in and exclaiming in surprise.

"No way! It's.. You're... No, you're dead! I saw you hang! Where's Athena? WHICH IDIOT IS CHANNELING YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ATHENA CYKES?!"

"Dead? What?" asked an obviously confused Blackquill.

"Yes, dead? Mr. Wright, what's the meaning of this?" She said sweetly. However, Blackquill picked up the slightest hint of menace in her voice.

_What the hell?_

_"_The meaning is, you're supposed to be dead. Now where is Athena? And who is channeling you?"

"Oh, Phoenix," she drawled. "You already know. I don't need to tell you anything."

_Who IS she?!_

Phoenix did indeed know. He just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his most spirited and useful employee turned into this monster.

"Grr... DAHLIA HAWTHORNE, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE?"

* * *

Daaammnnn, I bet you just chomped on your tongue from the shock!

Here's a cookie for the surprise.

You never saw it coming, huh?

Teehee, don't forget to leave a review, because reviewing=more cookies!

Pichu Gal, signing off!


	6. Chapter 5

So how did you like that plot twist? It was well done, ja? (The way I ABSOLutely hate my eggs btw. I love scrambled eggs!)

And for those of you out there who despise Dahlia Hawthorne, don't worry. She won't be as evil. But I have to say, I love everything about Dahlia. She looks so innocent but then BAM! Hi Phoenix, here's my sis, immuna kill you soon, ILY!

You're going to need Youtube for this chapter. Just to know what the music sounds like. Unless you're a classical music geek like me. :P

But back to the main story

Here's your cookie!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**Hospital**

"Oh Phoenix, you stole my spotlight! I wanted to say my name!" Dahlia whined. Phoenix Wright was mortified.

"Hawthorne-Dono, I just wanted to-" Blackquill was interrupted by a loud sound.

"AHEM!" She cleared her throat loudly and pointedly glared at Simon.

_Sheesh, woman!_

"MISS HAWTHORN," He emphasized, and she smirked. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

And so a long conversation ensued between Simon and Dahlia. Meanwhile, Phoenix stood at the back of the room gawking at her. What was going on? Why was Prosecutor Blackquill talking to that monster? Was that LAUGHTER? Was the Twisted Samurai SMILING? Phoenix had had just about enough.

_Time to drag Blackquill away and whip some sense into him._

"I don't mean to interrupt your FLIRTING, Dahlia, but I need to speak with Blackquill. Now." He said, his anger pouring into his words.

"Hmph. Excuse me, Princess," Blackquill lifted the back of her hand to his lips. "I'll be back soon." She blushed and covered her mouth with her other hand in embarrassment. Phoenix was disgusted. Yes, he had done that before, but to watch someone as cold as Simon Blackquill warm up to a wolf in sheep's clothing made him sick.

**Outside Dahlia's room**

"Prosecutor Blackquill, that woman is a manipulative bitch who kills and leaves with no remorse whatsoever." He growled.

"Bitch? I believe the only one bitching here is you, Wright-Dono. Do you forget that this woman is Athena Cykes, and not this so-called 'manipulative bitch'?"

"Athena is GONE, you-you idiot! You're under her spell, oh God, no, NO. Blackquill, snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what? This is an innocent, sweet young lady who poses no threat. You, on the other hand, should snap out of it and stop being jealous."

"J-JEALOUS?"

"It's obvious, Wright-Dono. You had her once, did you not?"

"How..? How on Earth could you know?"

"I have my ways."

"... It wasn't even her... It was her sister, and the whole time I thought it was Dahlia..."

"It matters not. What you should realize is that this isn't the same woman you think she is."

"Godammit, Blackquill."

"Go along and visit Apollo or something. You need to be distracted."

"I hate you. I hate how you refuse to come to your senses."

"I'm SO glad the feeling is mutual, Wright."

With that, Simon walked back in, leaving Phoenix to march down to Apollo's room in anger.

**Inside Dahlia's room **

While the men were bickering with one another, Dahlia was talking quietly to the little butterfly that was on her finger.

"He's such a fool, wouldn't you say, Widget?" Said Dahlia, stroking the back of her butterfly. "So careful. So dark. So... afraid. He's perfect!" The butterfly twitched under her finger. "You're so afraid, Widget. And you know what happens to creatures who live in fear, right?" The butterfly trembled once more. She pinched its small body lightly between her thumb and index finger. "They die horrible, horrible deaths! And you know what makes a death horrible?" Widget's wings were shaking out of control. She bared her teeth.

"A slow, painful, death makes a death horrible. Now Widget, let me demonstrate. What is a butterfly's most valued treasure? It's wings, obviously. So I'm going to start with something that you could never SEE coming!" She poked it eyes with her nails and giggled like a maniac. "Then something that's quick and painless that leaves you dizzy and senseless." She slowly plucked off it's antennas. "What would happen to you if you couldn't walk?" She tore off its legs in a casual manner. "Now I only have eyes for the prize." She started at the front of the wing, and as slowly as possible, ripped it straight from the back of the butterfly. She could almost feel pain radiating from the body. "Stay awake, Widget. We wouldn't want to miss the grand finale!" She cooed. Dahlia took the other wing in her nimble fingers, and tore it off until it was dangling from the sinews of connective tissue. "Sweet dreams, you worthless insect." She took all the parts of Widget off her and into the garbage. It was just then that Simon came in. He stared at the black blood left on her covers.

"Dahlia..?" The murderous glint in her eyes had not left, and she sat glaring at her visitor before looking down to regain her composure. By the time she glanced up again, Blackquill was gone.

**Simon's apartment**

He slammed the door behind him and glared at the lock. There wasn't much to it, as it was just a brass lock after all.

"ARGH!" He yelled. "JUST after Phoenix Wright comes to warn me! You IDIOT!"

_Athena, why? Godammit, what am I going to do?_

He turned around to face the room, only to feel ghostly hands on his shoulders. The room went dark as chills crawled up his spine again.

"You will die by your own blade, Blackquill. You're digging your grave, and you're halfway through already." Dr. Cykes hissed. Simon was about to break.

"Dr. Cykes, _please_ stop,_ please_..."

"Hmm... I like seeing you beg. Keep at it." When Simon didn't respond, she wielded his katana and held it against his throat. "Keep. Begging."

"I will show no such dishonour!"

"Tell me, Blackquill... Did I stutter?"

"N-no, Dr. Cykes. But I will not beg."

"Idiot! You fucking idiot! You'll die sooner than planned at this rate!" She sneered, and pulled her sword in. The blade had difficulty cutting his spine, and she sawed right through. "Bastard. You deserve to die like that."

She, as well as her dark world, melted away. Blackquill was holding on to his throat, fear flashing from his eyes. After blinking several times, he shook his head. There HAD to be a way for him to get this out. His eyes rested on the piano. It had been years since he played the piano.

_I still remember playing for Athena when she was little..._

He sat down on the bench and adjusted the height. His hands rested on the white ivory keys as he gazed at the smooth ebony finish of the piano. He found his fingers stretching into an octave on the C#. His left hand went down two octaves lower. He felt the pedal under his foot, and he felt the weight of his arms push the keys down to make the sound. Polonaise in C# minor. He couldn't remember a thing, but somehow, his fingers went to the right notes. A tiny memory surfaced. He was with Athena in the Space Center, playing this very song, and she had asked him who wrote it.

~Flashback~

"It was Chopin. He composed many pieces."

"Why is it called a Polonaise, Simon?"

"Because it is the pride and joy of Poland. You see, Athena, Chopin was forced to flee his home country and come to live in France. He missed Poland, so he composed Polonaises."

"Oh. Why was he forced to leave?"

"That, Princess, is a story for another day."

~End flashback~

Simon played the last notes, and paused, staring at the keys in wonder. His fear and anger had disappeared. Tomorrow he would go to a nearby music store and purchase a book dedicated to Chopin's greatest compositions.

* * *

Is there a Long and McQuade in America?

Please answer in the reviews, for the sake of the story? I give extra cookies to people who review!

Anyways, most are probably wondering why I chose Polonaise in C# minor instead of something more painful, like Nocturne in C# minor (Both by Chopin, I really love his music). It's just because the beginning chords really express how Blackquill feels. But now come to think of it, any diminished 7 chords would do the trick. Oh well.

For those of you who have absolutely no idea about what I'm rambling on about, just look it up on Google. Youtube the music too, you won't regret it!

Unfortunately, it's just one chapter today, oops.

Leave a review, and let's see... That's it!

Pichu Gal, signing off!


	7. Chapter 6

Alrighty, let's get this chapter started!

Here's your cookie, your comfy seat, and your pewpew!

Los Gehts!

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

**Dahlia's room**

"Ms. Cykes?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"I have great news. At precisely 1:00 PM today, you will walk out of those doors and live life to the fullest."

"Oh doctor, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy!"

"I am too. Have a great lunch, and I'll see you soon."

"Will do," she smiled as the doctor left. "I hate you. I hate your guts. You're a terrible doctor. You don't deserve to live."

Dahlia responded when the doctor said the name "Athena Cykes". She didn't know why, maybe it was the morphine that was left in her system. Whatever the case was, she knew that the doctor wouldn't be saying that name anymore, or really anything... For quite a while. It was time to purchase some drugs.

**Hospital cafeteria**

"Bastard, you bloody little son of a bitch, everybody here is worthless and they need to get out of my way." She stared at the coffee. "I wonder..." From her scarf, she took out a box of dissolvable cyanide pills. A couple of these in the coffee mix... And anyone drinking would be caught dead within the next 24 hours. "This is perfect," she chuckled to herself as she slipped them in. "It'll be the biggest thing ever!" She pretended to fiddle with the coffee in order to not draw any suspicion, and then she poured a cup for her doctor, careful not to get her prints on anything by using lacy white gloves. A pregnant woman appeared beside her.

"Excuse me, miss," she said, reaching for the cups. "I'm sorry, can I get around you there? I'm getting coffee for me and my husband."

"Oh, sorry there! I'll be moving now." Dahlia smiled her most innocent and sweet smile, and the soon-to-be-dead-mother smiled tiredly back. Gliding across the cafeteria, scanning for her miserable little doctor, she spotted him at the back, stuffing his face with Caesar salad.

"Hullo there, Dr. Page! I wanted to buy you a thank you coffee," She glowed as she handed the coffee to him.

_Prepare for death, you fool._

"What a pleasant surprise! You're an absolute gem, Ms. Cykes." He said as he took a grateful sip. "Mm, this is great, Ms. Cykes. Thank you."

"Oh no," she giggled."Thank _you_!" Dahlia blew him a kiss, and she walked away with a demonic smile on her face.

**1:00 PM, Hospital Entrance**

Dahlia Hawthorne exited the hospital knowing that many people would die that day. If she was honest with herself, she would say that the feeling of murder was the best feeling of all.

**MusicStop**

Simon Blackquill's purchased a book containing almost all of Chopin's compositions, and his heart was practically singing. If only Athena was here to hear it... Instead, what was left of the Cykes family was a certain ghost named Dr. Metis Cykes. She followed him everywhere he went. She made him hate his goddamned life. At first, he hardly saw her, only seeing her when he was afraid. Then, she appeared even more and more. At the supermarket, in the Prosecutor's cafeteria, sometimes in the gallery during a trial. What happened to him? What gave him such a heightened sense of fear?

_God damn you, Athena Cykes. _

A tap on his shoulder told him that someone was behind him. He spun around, only to come face to face with...

_HER?!_

* * *

Cliffy?! Wait a secey, Pichu Gal! Why a cliffy? I ate my cookie trying to read a good story!

Teehee, ya know what's even worse?

"She" will be revealed...

ON MONDAY!

Have a nice weekend :3

Pichu Gal signing off!


	8. Chapter 7

Pichu Gal here :)

Did you have a nice weekend? I sure hope you did!

Time to get back into the swing of things.

Let's get reading! And eating cookies!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

**MusicStop**

Simon Blackquill turned around, only to face..

_HER?!_

Dahlia smiled her sweetest smile.

"Hullo, Prosecutor Blackquill! How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing quite well. Yourself?" I what he wanted to say. Instead, it came out like "I-uhhhh err"

"Um, okay?" She said in a puzzled manner. He straightened up and regained his composure.

"What I meant to say was that I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question." She said.

"Yes?"

"Who was I before this? People call me Athena Cykes and I don't know why. I assume that was who I was before I came back, but I'm not sure."

Simon froze. She didn't know? She honestly didn't know?

"Uhm, Dahlia, I think it would be easier to explain if we went to my apartment," He stammered nervously. "It's just that I have photos there, and I guess I can show you your memories?" She smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful, Prosecutor Blackquill."

**Blackquill's Apartment**

"Quite a nice place you have. A little black, but cozy all the same." She commented, fingers brushing the books on his obsidian shelves and finally resting on a photo of a red-headed girl smiling and flashing a peace sign with an arm around Blackquill as he smirked and held her by the waist. Another boy dressed in red with two odd spikes of hair and a rather large forehead was grinning, making bunny ears behind the red-head's head. Phoenix Wright was beside the spiky-haired boy, one hand behind his head and the other on his hip as he smiled like a goof. On Simon's side, a ridiculously hot blond clad in a purple jacket winked at the camera with an elbow on Blackquill's right shoulder. Trucy Wright was standing in front of him, tipping her blue hat as she too winked at the camera. The blondie had his other hand resting on her shoulder, and she seemed to be perfectly fine with that. Right beside the hot blond was a man wearing idiotic ruffles. He looked a little sick, as if he had just gotten off the most terrifying ride ever. But everybody looked so... _happy_.

"Everyone in the photo has a copy of it. It's at your apartment too." Simon said behind Dahlia.

"When was it taken?" She asked.

"The day I was released. All of us went to the Six Flags that day because Athena thought that it would be the perfect way to celebrate."

"What are the names of everyone?"

"From left to right? Miles Edgeworth, Klavier Gavin, Trucy Wright, me, Athena Cykes, Apollo Justice, and Phoenix Wright."

"So the red-head is me? Athena? Wow, I didn't know that I could look so happy in your arms."

Simon smiled what was possibly the smallest smile in existence.

"You were bursting with joy when I was freed."

"I wish I could remember, but all my memories start with a loud blast or fire. And before that, I remember living a life of crime. I remember having a noose around my neck, and having that block pulled out from under me. And then I remember waking up in the hospital."

"Then, Dahlia, I suppose we should start trying to trigger your memories. But I'll start by calling you Athena. I'll say Cykes-Dono at times, too. It's a formal greeting."

Dahlia sighed and stared at the picture again.

"Sounds good, Prosecutor Blackquill!" And she smiled showing her teeth, imitating Athena's smile in the photo. She found the muscles in her face moving quite easily into the expression. Time to get under the knife again, and look like her former self. Her smile faded away when realization struck.

_How can I get surgery if_ _I most likely killed the surgeons with that coffee?!_

"Blackquill, can you turn on the news?" She said tightly. "Like, now?"

"Um, sure." He said, picking up the remote.

_"This is Emily Stone live at Twin Rose Hospital. Emily?"_

_"Thanks, Megan, and hello, world! I'm here at Twin Rose and I'm here to fill you in on the recent coffee poisoning. Everybody who had coffee today at the Twin Rose Hospital cafeteria was severely poisoned by cyanide and so far there are 38 people dead and counting. Police are in on the case and they are still trying to find the killer. Who would-"_

"Turn it off, turn it off, I've heard enough!" Athena shouted. Simon immediately switched it off. "I- I have to tell you something."

"Athena?"

"I poisoned the coffee! I did it, I did it, I'm sorry, please don't send me to that godforsaken detention center again!"

Blackquill looked at her with evident pain in his expression.

"I'll prosecute your case, but Wright-Dono will find the truth no matter what you do."

"I know, I know, I'll die all over again, just when I was starting to find out who I was!"

"Look here, Athena! Nobody's even pointed fingers at you yet, and they don't even have a suspect. Or a witness, because-"

"I killed the potential witnesses with the coffee."

"Er... right."

"Prosecutor Blackquill, what am I going to do?!"

Her voice fell on deaf ears, for Simon Blackquill was once again surrounded by darkness and the ghost of Metis Cykes.

"You deserve it." She hissed in his ears, then she was gone.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Pichu Gal, just what IS he going to do?

Don't ask me, I don't even know!

Jkjk, but seriously. (lol)

Slap that review button on the butt and tell me how I'm doing!

Peace, dudes.


	9. Chapter 8

Hola! Pichu Gal here, comment ca va?

Ya know, it's been... 4 days since I last updated!

Gee, I sure have my work cut out for me *CD-I Link's voice*

Onto other and more important matters...

WHERE THE HECKIE CAN I GET PROFESSOR LAYTON VS PHOENIX WRIGHT?!

ahem

Have a cookie, and enjoy the story!

Warning: Hints (well actually more like straight up references) to sex, so if you're not into that stuff you can stop reading when it gets to "Athena's apartment"

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Simon's apartment**_

"Nearly all the staff at Twin Rose were drinking coffee!" Athena wailed.

"Relax, Athena! Like I said, there are no suspects, and all witnesses possible are dead!"

"That's just it! When they do find a suspect, Phoenix will somehow find out that I did it! If he isn't dead already, that is!"

"You saw Mr. Wright drink the coffee? Athena, who did you set out to kill? Everybody possible?"

She whimpered and nodded slowly, tears swimming in her eyes.

"All I wanted to do was get rid of that bastard Dr. Page and then I realized that I would have witnesses to my crime and I put dissolvable cyanide pills in the whole coffee maker and I'm so sorry there was this pregnant woman who was getting coffee for herself and her husband and I just _stepped aside_, Simon I _stepped aside_ and watched her pour the damn thing into the damn cup and I saw her take a damned sip and I _smiled_, I SMILED, and I _skipped_ over to the sad excuse for a doctor and I was glowing and he said it tasted good and he was stuffing his face with that yucky salad and then I just raged and turned around still smiling my goddamn smile and he's dead now everybody's a fucking dead corpse now and I hate it I hated them I wanted everyone out of my way and _it felt so good_ and I _thrived_ in that feeling of murder I knew I killed so many people and I _smiled_ and said to the person at the front desk to have a wonderful day and-"

"SILENCE!" He barked. "Listen to yourself! You're babbling on and on about a crime you just committed. This is an apartment, and as much as you would like to think otherwise, I have neighbours! Neighbours who are probably listening to the news while you wail loudly! Think, Athena! Think!"

She immediately dried her eyes and shut her mouth, taking deep breaths.

"Thank you, Prosecutor Blackquill," She murmured. "Do you think you could show me my apartment? I don't really remember my way around." That was a lie. She knew her way around the area like the back of her hand, but she wanted Blackquill to come with her. She glanced at the picture on the bookshelf again. _Seeing as Blackquill's had at least one go with her, if not many. I wonder if he's a loud one?_

"Of course."

**Athena's Apartment**

"I can see that I was, er, quite the organized one." Athena said sarcastically as she scanned the room. The walls were yellow and carpet under her coffee table was sky blue. The coffee table itself was a creamy brown and littered with trash. A broken bottle was on the floor, and there were streamers everywhere. A lingering smell tickled her nose. Was that... Alcohol? There were stains on the couch, and on the floor in front of the couch was a black lacy bra. She saw a blue tie on the ground and picked it up. There was something written on the tag...

"Property of Apollo Justice? What the hell was he doing in my apartment?" She picked up a sunflower in the middle of the trash on the coffee table. "Did I like sunflowers?" Something out-of-place caught her attention. A brown hawk feather on top of a long blue ribbon. The only person she could think of who would ever have a hawk feather on him was Simon Blackquill. Her eyes widened in realization. The blue ribbon under the feather... She had seen it before, on top of her head in that photo. "Oh, my god."

Simon Blackquill was horrified. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see if it was true. Their "night" still wasn't cleaned up.

"Blackquill... Please don't tell me that you had a threesome with me and Apollo. Please."

"Er, uhm, funny story, Athena," He mumbled.

"ACH MEIN GOTT DID YOU REALLY?!"

"Well, heh, it wasn't a threesome, really, it was more a-"

"Oh. I get it. You passed out while I somehow did it with Apollo." She relaxed a little.

"Not really, Athena... How to put this... You don't really like sunflowers that much, but you have a close friend that really does."

"..." Athena paled and froze in her tracks. "I participated... IN A FOURSOME?"

"C-Calm down, you were drunk, we were all drunk, you can blame it all on the fucking alcohol, and the fucking party, okay?"

"Calm down? How can I calm down? This," She picked up a used condom. "This sickens me! Why were you in my apartment and when did this happen?"

"You threw a party because you had just won a case! Wright and Edgeworth brought wine and a bunch of beer and I think vodka? But we all got drunk and they went home, and me, Apollo and Juniper Woods stayed behind and he started touching you and you fucking encouraged it! Then I guess we all kinda... ya know. It was the night before the incident." Athena put her hands on her face.

"Ugh... I need to get this out of my system. This is too much... Is there any more of that beer?"

"Uh, is that a good idea?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Oh, uh, okay." He shrugged and went to her kitchen. He found a few bottles of beer, and brought it into the living room where Athena was tidying up.

"Athena?" She looked up then plopped on the couch. "Here." She opened the bottle and drank right from it.

"I needed that, Blackquill. Thanks."

He took a sip himself. It had been a few days since he had indulged in the fog of alcohol. He took another sip, and soon found himself talking about nonsense along with the woman beside him.

In less than an hour, the two had found themselves drunk, undressed, and tangled in each other.

* * *

Oh, is this supposed to be rated M now? I won't go into details when it comes to this..er.. sexy stuff.

Except when it comes to that review button.

Damn, it's just so freaking hot. *winks*

Don't forget to slap it! I'll reward you... WITH A COOKIE!

Pichu Gal, signing off.


	10. Chapter 9

Pichu Gal here, and it's

So

hot

outside

my GOD

*wipes forehead*

*turns on AC*

*takes cookies out of oven*

*opens bag of chips and makes couch magically appear*

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

**Wright Anything Agency**

Apollo had returned from the hospital looking absolutely furious. He heard that Dahlia Hawthorne was under the dark wing of Simon Blackquill, and yeah, who wouldn't be mad at that? Phoenix's reaction was more or less the same.

"That bitch," He would say.

"That bastard," Apollo would agree.

"They're perfect for each other." They would think in unison. Of course, there's no actual doubt about what led their trains of thought. Simon Blackquill was a fucked up screwed in the head prosecutor, and Dahlia Hawthorn was a fucked up screwed in the head psychopath. Fucked up people were meant for fucked up people, or so they thought.

"..." Is all Edgeworth had to offer. The three sat in a glum silence as they all digested the facts. Phoenix checked his watch. It was 8:58 AM.

"In about two minutes, who is _supposedly_ Athena is about to waltz in." He said.

"Or she may not show up at all." Apollo negated. Edgeworth just sighed.

**Like, one minute thirty seconds later**

They heard a knock on the door.

_I wonder who it could POSSIBLY be. _Everyone thought. Phoenix went to open the door, but he paused with his hand on the doorknob. He felt tears beginning to swim in his eyes, but he blinked them away as fast as he could.

_Come on, Phoenix, make it look natural._ He exhaled, taking the knob in his shaking hands and opened it.

"Hi Feenie..." Dahlia mumbled.

"Dollie..." He breathed.

"Fools," Simon said (ha get it simon says haha... sorry). "She's in your hands for the day." With that, he whipped around and sulked off, Taka flying around him. Dahlia sat down on the couch, staring blankly at Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth... You're Phoenix's rival" she said sadly.

"And you're Dahlia Hawthorne, the criminal who broke Mr. Wright's heart." He glared back.

"That was the old me, and if we were given more time, then I'm sure I would have-"

"Objection! You never even liked him. All you wanted was that stupid damned necklace."

"Mr. Edgeworth, I know we started off bad! Please give me a chance, I'm Athena! Athena Cykes!"

"No, you're a liar," he stood up and glared one last time at Dahlia before moving to the door. "Wright, I'm afraid I have to go now." Phoenix nodded gave a long look at Dahlia. After a minute he finally spoke up.

"Has Prosecutor Blackquill been, you know, educating you on your old life?" He asked carefully.

"Phoenix, you don't have to be careful around me anymore. I'm not a killer, I'm Athena Cykes. Even if I was Dahlia Hawthorne again, my life as a criminal is over. I'm done covering up my past murders with even more murders." Phoenix sighed.

"Like Edgeworth said, you're a liar. I know what you did. And I think I'll congratulate you on a murder-or murders, should I say- well done."

"No... How could you possibly..?"

"The first one dead was Dr. Page. Your doctor, and the doctor you hated." He said.

"But that's not proo-" She protested as Phoenix cut her off.

"Blackquill told me about the butterfly!" He raised his voice. Dahlia went silent. She inhaled and stared up at Phoenix.

"That. Fucking. Bastard." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Take that." Phoenix said quietly.

Apollo was there on the couch opposite to them. Their conversation had led to Dahlia-or was it Athena?- to stand right in front of his boss. He breathed in to clear his throat, but before he could make a sound, Phoenix had suddenly grabbed Dahlia by the waist to kiss her forcefully on the lips.

"I hate you, Phoenix." she breathed as she kissed him back, clutching his shoulders.

"Fuck you, Dahlia" He responded.

_What the duck._ Is all Apollo could think. They didn't seem to want to let go of each other, and the sight made Apollo feel rather uncomfortable.

_Okaaayyy, so Dahlia and Phoenix hate each other, and yet they look like they could really turn this make out session into something else. But what about Blackquill? Doesn't he have like a massive crush on Athena? Isn't Dahlia Athena?_

_"_And you're such a jerk." Dahlia whispered, gasping.

"And you're a manipulative bitch." He said back, equally as breathless.

_And this is really awkward._ Apollo facepalmed and as he quietly slipped outside.

**Prosecutor's building**

Simon had just dropped Athena off at the Wright Anything Agency, and though he trusted Phoenix, he wasn't sure about how she would fare. What was it she called him? Feenie? And she was, what, Dollie? They must have been idiots in university. Little did he know that he was thinking out loud, and Godot, carrying a DSi, approached him.

"Must you talk so loudly, mi amigo?"

"Talk? I was thinking, wasn't I?" Said one very surprised Simon.

"No, no. The contrary, in fact. Something about Phoenix and Dahlia?"

"How did you know?"

"I was in the same game."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just breaking the fourth wall."

"What's a fourth wall?"

"Something the author wants to break."

"What author?!"

Godot sighed as he turned the DSi towards Simon. Pokemon Diamond was being played, and Godot was currently in the Pokemart. He tore out the headphones and let the theme music play.

"What the hell..?" Blackquill said, confused. "Wait, Godot, why are you a girl?" Godot blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"Um, complications!" He said hurriedly. "But check out the music! It's like, the happier version of my theme to listen to while enjoying a cup of coffee!"

"Your theme?"

"Ummm... Yes?" With that, he speedwalked away, leaving the legendary Twisted Samurai bewildered.

* * *

Couple notes:

1. That last part was fun to write.

2. That makeout session was kinda random, but I wanted them to hate each other so much that they were actually intimate with each other. Is that weird?

3. Idk lolwut the fourth wall part just came to me so if this isn't one of my very good chapters then oh well, there are others.

4. Notes are done

5. I think

Anyway, I have no clever comments to make.

Which is really weird. Oh well.

Peace!

*flashes peace sign*


	11. Chapter 10

Hi! It's been a while since I've updated, and wow. The cookies are still fresh!

All jokes aside, I apologize for the random ending of the last chapter. It was rushed.

But anyway, this chapter is going to be a sliiiight crossover because it contains House references and a few people. So yeah, disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PHOENIX WRIGHT CHARACTERS OR HOUSE M.D CHARACTERS.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Part 1**_

"Ms. Cykes! Ms. Cykes, can I have a word with you?"

"Hey, Ms. Cykes! Smile for the camera please!"

"Question, Ms. Cykes! Can we please talk?"

"Ms. Cykes, how on earth did you manage to come out of that alive?"

"Wasn't the procedure dangerous, Ms. Cykes?"

"How do you feel about the new you, Ms. Cykes?"

"Do you have time for an interview later this week, Ms. Cykes?"

Athena spun around, and everywhere she looked there was the media, more media, and more disappointed looks everywhere she turned. The press came closer and closer, continually attacking her with questions.

"Stop! Go away! Get away from me! No! Simon, help me, goddamit HELP ME!" She screamed.

"Poor you, _Dahlia_. Too bad that you deserve it." Athena heard a ghostly voice whispering menacingly in her ear.

_You deserve it, you deserve it, you deserve it, you deserve-_

"I need 5 mg of lorazepam in here, she's seizing!"

Athena's blue eyes were wide open, her back arched and her body shaking wildly on the table, her mouth open in a plea for help.

~~~~~~ 3 days earlier ~~~~~~

**Wright Anything Agency**

"Hey, Athena?" Apollo called from the kitchen. "Where's the peanut butter?"

"It should be next to the bread!" She called back.

"Well, I don't see- oh. Found it!" He yelled.

"Idiot..." she muttered under her breath. It had only been a few days, and already she was settling in quite nicely at the Wright Anything Agency. Phoenix was still sad, but he managed to hide his sorrow. Edgeworth was helping the crew get back up on their feet with a new case.

"44 year old man, charged with assault, drug use, and theft. Sounds like a pretty pleasant person to me. Blackquill is prosecuting this case." he said.

"I take it that he's, er, buff?" Phoenix gulped.

"Surprisingly, no. He's handicapped, got a cane, and is fairly average." Edgeworth casually flipped through the court record.

"What? Then what kind of charges are these?"

"Um, he stuck a thermometer up a guy's ass, swallowed Vicodin in front of a patient, and stole Oxycodone from his best friend's dead patient."

Phoenix stared at Edgeworth. "You're not.. screwing with me... are you? There's no way that my client is him."

"Who, Mr. Wright?" asked Apollo.

"I can't take this case. I refuse to be treated like a pile of shit." he spat.

"Sorry, his boss won't allow any other lawyer." Said Edgeworth as he shrugged and shook his head.

"But he's an ass!"

"Wright! You know him?"

"Yes, I know him. Remember that time when I had that really bad rash? I went to the clinic, and he was my doctor, and he was a jerk!" Phoenix paused for a moment. "A smart jerk. An ass like that is either unemployed or brilliant."

Edgeworth sighed. "Well Phoenix, you're stuck with him. I have an appointment in half an hour, so I shall be going. See you in court." He shut the door with one hand pushing up glasses that revealed a glint in his stormy gray eyes.

"Mr. Wright, who is he?"

Phoenix turned around and rubbed his forehead. "My client, Athena, is the notorious Dr. House."

~~~~~~~2 days earlier~~~~~~

**Courtroom Number 3**

"Dr. House, you are guilty for being found in contempt of the court, and you will spend the night in jail. Case dismissed. Mr. Wright, I hope you're happy. Court is adjourned!" The judge slammed his gavel. Mr. Wright had managed to get a not guilty verdict, but House had walked out on the court, something about frying a patients brain. But Phoenix wasn't happy because of that. No, he was happy because he was getting his employee back. He had managed to find a plastic surgeon who could help get Athena back, and he couldn't wait to tell her.

**Wright Anything Agency**

"Athenaaaaaa, where are you?" Phoenix yodeled. Literally.

"Cleaning the toilets, again, for the 5th time. Why?" She said, coming out oft he bathroom.

"Well stop and clean yourself up, you're going to be seeing a plastic surgeon!"

"Wait, what? You found one?"

"Yup! You're scheduled to meet him at 4:00. I'll be going with you. Come on, hup hup!"

"Going, going," Athena said as she grabbed her coat and purse. "Oh, I mean, los gehts!"

"That's the spirit." Phoenix smiled as he opened the door for her.

~~~~~~1 day earlier ~~~~~~~

"So, Athena, are you ready for tomorrow?" Apollo grinned.

"You bet!" I hope.

"That's great news. We'll be in the visitor's room, so we can see you get operated on!"

"... That's not a very amusing thought -hey, why are you smiling? Apollo? Apollo, stop laughing! Apollo!"

They were both laughing on the floor, and when they stopped, they found themselves staring at each other with their bodies facing away from each other. (Like in TFIOS poster).

"I'm glad we're friends, Apollo."

"Me too, Athena."

* * *

Whoooooo, over 1000 views!

Happy Pichu Gal is happy.

Part 2 shall be released soon, but until then, leave a review!

Over and out!


	12. Chapter 11

"Out the back door Goddamn but I love her anyway

I love her anyway

I love her anyway

Out the back door Goddamn but I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

are you nasty?"

Anybody else here a fan of Panic! At The Disco? I know I am.

Anywaaayy, here's to Part 2! *raises glass*

* * *

_**Part 2**_

**Wright Anything Agency**

"Hey Athena, don't forget to shut the door on your way out!" Phoenix yelled from the car.

"I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality!" Athena sung back. Phoenix facepalmed.

"Just hurry up already!" He yelled again.

"Coming, coming, jeez." she muttered. Truth to be told, she wasn't as excited as she felt she should be. Today was her big day. She'd be looking like Athena Cykes, her body as flawless as Mona Lisa, and her mind made sharper than Simon's katana.

_I guess I'm guaranteed to run this town then. _She thought with a smile. It wasn't as if there was a large nagging feeling that something would go wrong. She hoped that Simon would be there. In fact, he _better_ be there. She left the room with a frown on her face, and closed the door.

**Twin Rose Hospital**

"Hello, Athena! Feeling excited?" Said the plastic surgeon.

"Oh, definitely." She smiled.

"Perfect. Let's get you changed, and down to the OR."

"Sounds good, doc."

**Operating room**

"Alright, let's wrap this up." Beeping sounds filled the room. "What? No, she doesn't deserve this! I need 5 mg of lorazepam in here, she's seizing!"

Far off in Athena Cykes mind, Trucy was taunting her, Blackquill was turning away from her, and she was swallowed by a dark void of fear. Everything was fading around her, everything except for her mother's ghostly touch on her shoulder.

"Let go, Athena..."

**Athena's room**

"Athena? Can you hear me?" Athena slowly nodded. Her head felt heavier than usual, and she lifted her hand up to see what was making her head feel heavy, only to come in contact with incredibly long red hair. The doctor checked her eyes, and found that they were working just fine. "She's gotta spend the rest of the night here, but other than that she's good to go. Congratulations on the new you, Athena."

"Thanks, doc." Athena grinned, and Blackquill nodded.

"Cykes-Dono." He said after a moment, eyes flashing.

"Simon..?"Her smile fell from her face. He smirked.

"Burgers or Eldoon's Noodles?"

"Um, what?" she asked.

"For dinner, what else?" She breathed out a sigh of relief. Simon wasn't turning on her after all.

"Eldoon's Noodles, obviously." She said, and Blackquill gave her a genuine smile. "Maybe include a box of chocolates?"

"Your wish is my command, Athena." Now it was Athena's turn to smile.

Life was going to be better. No, Life was going to be a box of chocolates.

She had Simon Blackquill, didn't she?

Didn't she?

* * *

DIDN"T SHE?!

XD guess you'll have to find out next chapter. :3

Sorry for the short chapter.

Pichu Gal, signing out!


End file.
